Dawn of a New Era
by iDaringx3
Summary: Post Brisingr. Much hope is lost for the Varden after the death of Oromis and Glaedr. That is, until a mysterious ally appears. But can a total stranger be trusted?
1. Prologue: An End and a Beginning

Disclaimer: The Inheritance Cycle belongs to Christopher Paolini.

Summary: Post Brisingr. Much hope is lost for the Varden after the death of Oromis and Glaedr. That is, until a mysterious ally appears. But can a total stranger be trusted? Aid is offered in their most hardest of times, and the Varden is desperate, but is being influenced by a person who they know nothing about worth the risk?

Please Review to let me know if I should continue with this story.

* * *

Capturing Feinster should and would have been a cause for celebration within the Varden, but alas the news their leader Nasuada was about to deliver them would change it all.

They had retreated back to a safer area, making sure all the soldiers that had surrendered to them were properly taken care of. The elves stood unwavering behind Blödhgarm, most already aware of what had caused this sudden emergency meeting. The other members of the Varden, humans, dwarves, and urgals alike were all unsure as to why they had been gathered up here. They were rejoicing in the glory of their success, yet still mourning the loss of loved ones. No one said a word as they stood in front of the building, waiting for Nasuada.

The door creaked slowly open and three figures emerged. The first was the aforementioned leader Nasuada, who had substituted the armour she was wearing before for a simpler tunic and pants. Her ebony skin made her clearly stand out from her two companions. Following directly behind her was Eragon Shadeslayer, their only hope for winning the battle against Galbatorix. His great sword was resting within its scabbard but the majestic dragon Saphira was nowhere to be found. The third figure was without a doubt the elven princess Arya. She looked the same as usual, calm and collected, her raven hair flying out as the wind blew. As they approached the larger group, the dragon rider and princess stayed back while Nasuada stepped forward to address her people. She eyed each of them individually, before looking at them as a whole and started her speech.

"To all those here in this audience, today should be celebrated, for another step taken in defeating the tyrant Galbatorix. But it is with my great displeasure to announce to you that a great loss has been had at Gil'ead. It will not only affect all of us here today, but the future generations of Alagaesia also." As she spoke these words, she looked down towards the ground, hiding the tears that had started to form. She thanked the stars when Arya stepped forward to announce the misfortune. Murmurs erupted from the crowd until Arya silenced them by speaking.

"Before I begin, I wish you will all forgive me, for this information that has been kept from you. It all revolved around safety issues, and I assure you we did it only to protect us all."

More whispers were interchanged before she decided to resume.

"Aside from Eragon and Galbatorix, there was one other living rider and his dragon. Oromis was an elf and his dragon's name was Glaedr. They are both ancient and wise, but sadly had suffered injuries that consequently caused them to be hidden in Ellesmera. There, they were to await the birth of the next dragon rider and were given the task to train him or her so that Galbatorix could be defeated. It is a great sadness for us that they have now moved on to another place though we will all one day join them. Oromis and Glaedr died fighting for our freedom. They died with no shame. I believe it is our duty to all those who have died because of these battles and all those who futures will be affected by this, to win against Galbatorix, no matter the end cost." Her voice gradually became louder as members of the Varden began to cheer for the cause.

She walked back over towards Eragon and together they left the group who had begun questioning Nasuada about future plans. They took a path that lead behind the hut they had come out of and into a small forest. Neither of the two spoke until they had reached a clearing and seated themselves upon the dry scattered leaves. It was peaceful and quiet here and secrets could be discussed without being misheard by those who made potential enemies.

"Saphira is still hunting at the moment, and she wishes to inform us that she will be back by sunset tonight. But now we should discuss our next moves." he told her.

"She can take as long as she likes with hunting. I am sure we will be safe enough until she returns. As for what we can do, I honestly don't have a clue. " she said, feeling quite defeated.

It was true, those words that were spoken. Eragon had only a short amount of training, nothing compared to the extensive amounts required to become a fully mastered dragon rider. There was no one here now to teach him either, leaving Saphira and him to fend for themselves. To be honest, Arya could help him very little. She could teach him of the Ancient language and magic, but he needed to learn from a master.

The two sat together in silence, pondering the future, and trying to put the past behind them.

* * *

What they weren't aware of, was that they were being watched. Beyond the clearing, perched in a tree someone was making note of their every action.

"Well, well, well, I believe it is time to meet those who fight against the empire, don't you Tourmaline?"

* * *

Next Time on Dawn of a New Era:

_'Lady Nasuada, there is a visitor for you. A visitor, whom is not one of us.' he confided in her._

* * *

Thank you for reading

iDaringx3


	2. Chapter 1: Confusion

Disclaimer: The Inheritance Cycle belongs to Christopher Paolini.

Summary: Post Brisingr. Much hope is lost for the Varden after the death of Oromis and Glaedr. That is, until a mysterious ally appears. But can a total stranger be trusted? Aid is offered in their most hardest of times, and the Varden is desperate, but is being influenced by a person who they know nothing about worth the risk?

Please Review to let me know if I should continue with this story.

* * *

Last time on Dawn of a New Era:

_It was true, those words that were spoken. Eragon had only a short amount of training, nothing compared to the extensive amounts required to become a fully mastered dragon rider. There was no one here now to teach him either, leaving Saphira and him to fend for themselves. To be honest, Arya could help him very little. She could teach him of the Ancient language and magic, but he needed to learn from a master._

_The two sat together in silence, pondering the future, and trying to put the past behind them._

* * *

There was disorder amongst the Varden. They had done all they could have possibly accomplished in the past week. They set up a more secure camp again, restocked supplies, buried the dead, and dealt with the prisoners. But at the moment it seemed, there was really nothing more they could actually do.

It had been seven days.

Seven days since the capture of Feinster. And yet, no orders had been issued regarding as to whether they should prepare for another battle. No one had even seen so much as the shadow of Nasuada for the past week, and it was stirring worries at the back of their minds. Everyone was beginning to ask questions. Questions such as, what if Galbatorix were to suddenly attack now, and with a full army? They were in no means ready for another war so soon, their people were still injured and in recovery, and many had not made it. But alas, all they could do for now was sit and wait till their leader had made a decision on a matter that they knew not of. And no one knew how long that could possibly take.

Nasuada herself was pacing around in her tent, still annoyed about the meeting she had been in with the war council hours earlier. Apparently an anonymous vote had been casted, and it had been decided they should wait and plan more strategies before going ahead with the sieges. They couldn't risk losing any more people than they already had, and they didn't have enough resources to last. But the problem, Nasuada thought, was the longer they waited, the more chance Galbatorix would have to stage a surprise attack on them. The more they waited, the more opportunity Galbatorix would have to unleash an invincible army on them. If no action were to occur, they could be easily defeated by surprise. But if they went ahead now without any clue as to what they were to do, they would also be the loser. The words of her late father, the greatest leader the Varden had ever seen echoed in her mind.

'Nasuada, never be irrational. Think things through. Do not act upon impulse, as I know you are one to so. Or you will find one day, that you may have won the battle, but you will lose the war.'

She knew that she acted on impulse much too often, but her natural instincts were the one thing she trusted. And right now they were telling her to move along with their original plan as intended, the only thing stopping her being the members of the war council. In truth, there was no one she could properly consult about her thoughts. Almost everyone had kept to themselves for the past week, hiding away from the crowds, including herself. Eragon and Saphira were nowhere to be seen, and that was really quite strange, as how could a dragon as large as Saphira be hidden so easily.

The twelve elven spell casters had since returned to Ellesmera to assist their Queen Islanzadí, and another group was due to arrive in three days. Strangely, and unexpectedly, Nasuada had been upset to see them go, as she had trusted them and held them in high esteem. This also caused her to worry about whether she would have as much faith in the new group as the standards had been pushed up high.

Much to her surprise also, Arya had decided not to return with them, and opted to stay for three more days, when both she and Eragon along with Saphira would head to Ellesmera for the mourning of Oromis and Glaedr. An invitation had been extended to Nasuada also, but unfortunately she had to decline it, as the Varden needed her to watch over them most right now. And in the end, her loyalties were lay in the Varden. Even Elva and Angela had left to participate in the mourning less than an hour ago, causing her some guilt.

Nasuada was so caught up in her thoughts, and pacing around the tent in a manic like state, she did not notice the knock on a post, and the person that had entered until they cleared their throat. She spun around immediately to see who had intruded her personal space, only to find it was one of the many guards that usually remained outside her tent, patrolling. She nodded, letting him know she was ready to listen to whatever he had come in to announce.

'Lady Nasuada, there is a visitor for you. A visitor, whom is not one of us.' he confided in her.

He then proceeded to walk out and lift the tent flaps to allow whoever Nasuada's unexpected visitor was to let themselves in.

* * *

Next Time on Dawn of a New Era:

_'It is evident you know all about me, yet I know nothing about you. So I do expect you to explain something, anything to me.' she whispered lethally, her hand resting on her dagger._

* * *

Thank you for reading

iDaringx3


	3. Chapter 2: Friend or Foe

Disclaimer: The Inheritance Cycle belongs to Christopher Paolini.

Summary: Post Brisingr. Much hope is lost for the Varden after the death of Oromis and Glaedr. That is, until a mysterious ally appears. But can a total stranger be trusted? Aid is offered in their most hardest of times, and the Varden is desperate, but is being influenced by a person who they know nothing about worth the risk?

Please Review to let me know if I should continue with this story.

* * *

Last time on Dawn of a New Era:

_'Lady Nasuada, there is a visitor for you. A visitor, whom is not one of us.' he confided in her._

_He then proceeded to walk out and lift the tent flaps to allow whoever Nasuada's unexpected visitor was to let themselves in._

* * *

Nasuada hurriedly returned to her seat at the back of the area, sat down and regained a dignified composure. She tried her best not to show her thoughts as her guest walked beyond the entrance and approached her.

Obviously she was taught manners, as she stopped and bowed, waiting for Nasuada's approval before saying anything.

The leader of the Varden herself was speechless at the person before her. She was a young girl seeming to be indefinitely younger than Nasuada herself, most likely no more than eighteen years of age. It wasn't her youth that amazed Nasuada the most, it was the way she carried herself, full of confidence and determination, and wisdom beyond her years.

Her physical appearance was also quite bizarre not common in humans. She was not tall, but not short either, and from what could be judged, had quite unblemished pale skin. She possessed long locks of golden brown hair that was twisted a hundred ways into a delicate hairstyle, held by a platinum circlet. Her eyes were the most peculiar of all; they were silver-grey, almost white.

Aside from that, her clothing, it was like nothing Nasuada had seen in her lifetime. She wore a long loose white linen dress, tightened at her waist by a thick silver belt. It was also noted that she had donned long white leggings underneath her dress, which was definitely not common amongst the Varden, or the women of Surda. Her white woollen riding boots were also unique amongst the usually leather riding boots worn by most of Alagaesia. Especially as it was not the snowing season, it was strange that she had also equipped a pair of white leather gloves. White symbolised purity, and every garment this girl was wearing emphasised it.

A sheathed sword also hung at her hip, but many women carried weapons around in this time of great danger, so it was not quite suspicious.

Nasuada realised she had been swimming around her own thoughts for a while too long. She studied the girl again before addressing her.

'What is the purpose of your audience today?' she asked, as she would do with anyone else.

A ghost of a smile seemed to appear on the girl's lips before disappearing.

'Lady Nasuada, the brave and mighty leader of the Varden are you not. I believe congratulations are in order for your latest triumph at Feinster, though I must profess too many injuries on your side had occurred. I also offer my sympathies for the death of your father; though I know quite a time has passed.' Her voice was soft but clear.

Nasuada's eyes visibly widened at this. How could a mysterious stranger possess so much knowledge about the happenings within the Varden? As far as she was concerned, no one knew how many of their troops had been injured, and the Varden was mostly a myth amongst most people. Nasuada continued in her long silence so the girl resumed speaking.

'Your father was a great man, as great a leader as your mother was a warrior. She is someone I truly admire, and it seems you carry many of their traits within you.' she let out a smile at this, as if recalling a happy time that had passed.

This caused the other woman to frown. No one knew about her mother, she was sure of it. Even she knew only what her father had told her and the little fragments of memories of times as an infant. Her eyes flashed dangerously, and she paused for a while yet, deciding her response. Caution, caution was the key here.

_'It is evident you know all about me, yet I know nothing about you. So I do expect you to explain something, anything to me.' she whispered lethally, her hand resting on her dagger._

This only caused the other girl to smirk.

'I have great respect for you my lady, but I wish you no harm. There is no need for so much precaution is there?' she questioned mockingly.

'It is inappropriate to speak to the leader of the Varden like this is it not? Have you come here to only mock me? Because if that is the case, I am politely asking you to leave now. ' Nasuada responded, her apparent anger already evident.

'Questions, questions, so many questions. Unfortunately for you my lady, I cannot answer them all.' she replied calmly, as opposed to Nasuada's frustration.

'How dare she speak to me in the way she does. She is nothing but a mere girl, most likely a spy for the enemy. I should have her arrested, but I will force more answers out of her before doing so,' Nasuada thought to herself.

'Tongue tied are we my lady, you are so different when fighting of course. I didn't think you could be so easily at a loss for words,' she jested.

'Heed my warning girl, you should not address me like this. It may only end badly for you. Rudeness will not be tolerated here, towards me or any of my subjects. Here is one further thing, if indeed you are a spy for the empire I suggest you surrender now and be spared, or you will meet your death within the hour.' Nasuada knew those were harsh words to speak to a girl who was still so small in age, but for the good of her people she had no choice.

To her utter surprise, the young maiden let out a stream of laughter.

'My lady, you have no idea what you are talking about. On another note, I have even less of an idea what your ramblings centre around,' she stated.

Nasuada had almost had enough. How dearly she wished she had someone to back her up at this time.

'You should leave now, before I do something I may regret,' she warned.

'Speaking of leaving, I was just about to do so. But I will be back. In two days time, before sunrise, I will be here, and I wish to speak with your infamous dragon rider, Eragon. I will not be late, and you will be waiting for me.' The girl turned to leave.

'Oh and by the way, you can call me Evelyn.'

And with that, Evelyn strode gracefully out of the tent, disappearing from view, leaving a very angered and confused Nasuada.

* * *

Next Time on Dawn of a New Era:

_'Fear me not, for I am your friend, though I profess Eragon, I would much rather be more than just your friend.'_

* * *

Thank you for reading.

iDaringx3


End file.
